Temptation
by JadedNightmares
Summary: Marik decides him and Bakura should go on holiday, but what happens when they have to share a bed? Yaoi lemon


_**Hey guys! I had a sudden urge to write this…so I did XD This is my first lemon so go easy on me. Hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

"_O-oh Ba-Bakura ha-harder," Marik managed to breath out as Bakura pounded into him. Bakura did as he commanded, hitting the sensitive spot inside Marik over and over again. Marik arched his back as he screamed out his orgasm. Bakura was so close; he kept slamming into Marik making him squirm. Bakura was about to release when…_

"Fluffy, wake up!"

Bakura opened his eyes to find Marik stood in front of his bed looking down at him. Bakura had been having one of those dreams again. His dreams about the Egyptian were becoming more frequent, especially since Marik had suggested they live together so they could plot their evil deeds more often. He'd always found the boy attractive, ever since they first met and he could tell Marik was gay, even though he made countless attempts to deny it.

"Are you alright? You were growling in your sleep," Marik questioned.

"Oh erm yes, just…a bad dream, anyway, why are you in my room?"

"I've had a wonderful idea! Let's go on holiday!"

"Holiday?"

"Yes, you know sun, beaches, ice-cream."

"I know what a holiday is Marik."

"Oh, then what's the issue? We've both had a stressful year we're entitled to some fun! I've booked the tickets, the plane leaves in 3 hours, get dressed I've already packed for you."

"When did you-"

"When you were asleep, you sure you're alright? You were making some really strange noises fluffy."

"Yes I'm fine, and stop calling me that god forsaken name! I am not fluffy! I'm evil!" secretly Bakura enjoyed Marik's nicknames for him, but heaven forbid he ever tell him.

"I can't help it when your hair is so fluffy, fluffy."

Bakura shot Marik a warning look before speaking again.

"Where exactly are we going on holiday?"

"Hawaii! Now get dressed!" and with that Marik left, humming to himself.

* * *

Bakura stepped off the plane after having the worst flight he'd ever experienced. Some bratty kid kept kicking his chair and when he threatened to rip out the kid's eyeballs, Marik had elbowed him in the ribs and told him to stop being such a grumpy kitty. Sometimes he wondered if Marik remembered he was supposed to be evil.

"WOO! Come on Bakura I can't wait to get to our hotel!" he grabbed Bakura's arm and lead him into one of the taxi's outside the airport.

When they reached the hotel, they were shown into their room. It was too flowery for Bakura's liking but Marik seemed to think it was the most wonderful place he had ever been.

"Look fluffy! The bed! It's huge and the sheets are so soft! But…why is there only one? I specifically asked for a double!"

"You asked for a double?"

"Yes… a double means two beds doesn't it?

"No you idiot! A double means a double bed! Not two separate ones!"

"Oh, well it looks like we'll have to share then."

"We can't share a bed Marik."

"Why? We'd only bed sleeping in the same bed, plus this was the only room available and I'm not searching for a new hotel, this one is so close to the beach."

This was Bakura's worst nightmare; what if he started having those dreams again…he couldn't risk Marik hearing him moan his name in the night.

"Fine, we'll take it in turns, one will sleep on the couch while the other sleeps in the bed."

"I don't want to sleep on the couch! I need my comfort you know."

"Well it's tough because I'm not sleeping with you!" at that exact moment the cleaner came into the room, shot Bakura and Marik a knowing look and ran out again giggling to herself. It took Bakura all he could to hide the blush creeping onto his face.

"Whatever fluffy, now let's go to the beach!"

* * *

They arrived at the surprisingly empty beach and found a spot in the sand. The sand was soft and warm and the sea was clear. The sun beating down on them was almost too much for Bakura's pale complexion to handle. He decided, for the sake of his hikari, to put some sun cream on. He placed his towel on the ground, sat down, took his top off and squirted some cream into his hand. He reached round and started-with great difficulty-rubbing it into his back.

"Lemme help you with that!"

"No, Marik it's fine I'm almost done."

"No you're not you've missed a huge spot!" he grabbed the cream out of Bakura's hand before he had time to object and started massaging his back.

Marik's hands caressed the smooth skin on Bakura's back, rubbing the sun-cream into every inch. The feeling of skin on skin was almost too much for Bakura to take, he could feel his arousal growing by the second. Ra, this felt good!

"There you go!" Marik said, making Bakura snap open his eyes that had slid shut from the pleasure.

The Egyptian stood up and lay his towel down by Bakura's. Satisfied, he slid down his trousers, exposing his tight, black swimming shorts.

Bakura's jaw dropped, eyes widening. What was Marik trying to do to him? It was driving him crazy! The temptation to touch the golden Egyptian boy was becoming too much for Bakura to handle.

Composing himself slightly, Bakura licked his extremely dry lips, before speaking, "Marik, what are you wearing?"

"What do you mean?"

"Please don't tell me you're going swimming in those."

"Of course I am fluffy! Why else would I be wearing them?"

"Aren't they a little tight?"

"No I find them extremely comfy."

"Seriously?" Bakura couldn't help but stare at the way the tight material clenched around Marik's ass. He hadn't even realised Marik had replied.

"Bakura!"

"Hmmm?"

"Are you coming swimming or not?"

"Oh, no I don't think I will."

"Your loss," Marik ran past Bakura into the sea and within seconds disappeared. Bakura sighed and lay down on his towel, closing his eyes, letting the heat soak into his face. He was just starting to relax when he heard that same familiar voice.

"Bakura!"

"What is it now, Marik?" Bakura didn't bother opening his eyes.

"You've got to come into the water! It's so warm, you'll love it!" he felt Marik tugging on his arm and finally opened his eyes.

Marik was stood in front of him, his shorts tighter than before-if that was even possible, water dripping from his toned muscles. The sun was beating down on his already golden skin, making him glow. Bakura's pants suddenly got a lot tighter and he knew he had to relieve himself before he went with Marik.

"I will, in a second…just need the loo." Bakura leapt to his feet and ran into the bathroom in the beach's café. Luckily for him no one else was in there. He found himself a cubicle and leaned up against the door, pulled down his shorts and let his aching member free. He started to rub it, starting slow, and then gradually getting faster, his breathing becoming rugged. He was so close when he heard the bathroom door open.

"Fluffy, are you okay? You've been gone for ages."

Bakura cleared his throat, "Yes Marik everything's fine I'll be out in a second."

"Bakura I'm coming in."

"NO MARIK DON'T HONESTLY EVERYTHINGS FINE!" Bakura hastily tried to get out of his awkward position but it was too late, Marik had burst through the door and caught him in the act. Bakura froze; hand still on his member, which was fully erect and glistening with pre-cum.

"Bakura…"

"Um…yes?"

"You're doing it all wrong!" this took Bakura by surprise

"What?"

"No wonder you were so long! When I please myself I use my fingers too."

"What do you mean you use your fingers?"

"Wait, let me show you" Marik put his fingers in his mouth until they were wet enough and started moving closer to Bakura.

"Marik what are you-ahh," his sentence was cut off in a moan as Marik slide the fingers in Bakura's ass. He slide in and out a few times causing Bakura to moan loudly before sliding his fingers out.

"See, it's much more satisfying, especially if you wank at the same time"

"Marik, why did you do that?

"Because Bakura you obviously need some help!"

"You do realise you just had your fingers inside me, don't you?"

"Yes, and?"

"Your positive you're not gay?"

"Yes. 100% straight I'll have you know."

"Straight men don't finger their friends."

"I didn't finger you, I was just showing you!"

"Whatever you say, Marik," Bakura pulled his shorts up, still not completely satisfied but he could hardly continue, and made to leave.

"Bakura, I think we should go back to the hotel."

"Why?"

"I don't feel like swimming much anymore, my shorts are a little too tight."

Bakura subconsciously looked down at Marik's shorts and saw he too was sporting a hard on. That was rather odd, as there was no reason for him to be turned on, if he was as 'straight' as he thought he was.

"I see, well…let's go then."

They made their way back to the beach, pulled on the rest of their clothes and left.

* * *

When they arrived back at the hotel, Bakura was planning on retreating to the bathroom to finish what he had started, when Marik spoke.

"Bakura…I need to ask a favour." A blush crept onto Marik's face and Bakura couldn't help but notice how sweet and innocent he looked.

"Well, you see…lately I've been curious and I was wondering…would you let me experiment."

Bakura couldn't believe what he was hearing. He thought he better question it just to be sure.

"Experiment with what, exactly?"

"Well recently I've been having these fantasies of you and me, and I just wanted to see what they would really feel like, if you don't mind," Marik turned even redder, and Bakura was in heaven.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting for you to say that," Bakura leapt on Marik before he had a chance to respond, locking their lips together in a hot, passionate kiss. Bakura's tongue ran over Marik's bottom lip asking for entrance, Marik quickly responded and their tongues battled against each other. Marik moaned in the back of his throat and Bakura couldn't help but smile into the kiss. Not bothering to break for air, they continued kissing as Bakura lead Marik over to the bed and forced him down, Bakura sat on Marik's lap and started to grind causing another moan of pleasure to escape his lips. Bakura ran his hands up Marik's shirt and pulled it up and over his head breaking them apart.

"You won't be disappointed, I can assure you that," Bakura whispered in his ear, making Marik shiver before licking and sucking on his ear lobe. He trailed kisses down Marik's chest before taking one of his nipples into his mouth, doing the perfect combination of licking, sucking and biting, before moving on to the next.

He felt Marik grab the bottom of his shirt and stopped, allowing him to pull it over his head. Once the shirt was off Marik grabbed Bakura's shoulders and flipped him over so that he was on top instead. Marik grabbed the top of Bakura's shorts and slid them down whilst he fell to his knees, exposing Bakura's hard member. Marik licked the under-side painfully slow before teasingly licking the slit. Bakura let out a moan and bucked his hips. Marik took him fully into his mouth and started sucking; moving his tongue over everything his white haired friend had to offer. Bakura was in pure pleasure when Marik released him. Bakura let out a disappointed moan.

Marik looked up at Bakura, a devilish smirk lighting up his face. "I have an idea,"he said, getting off of his knees and leaving the room, eyes black with lust.

Bakura lay down and waited, panting heavily when Marik came back with his millennium rod.

"What's that for?"

"Oh, you'll see." Marik gave Bakura a wink before discarding the rest of his clothes. He crawled up the bed slowly, before crawling onto Bakura. He put his legs either side of him and turned around so he was facing Bakura's erection. He then took Bakura into his mouth once more, Bakura closed his eyes and let his head roll back when something cold, and metal pressed against his opening. Still sucking, Marik slowly shoved the rod into Bakura, letting him adjust before fiercely pumping it in and out. Bakura moaned Marik's name loudly as the blonde haired boy before him worked like a pro.

"Ma-Marik I'm close." Marik didn't stop and Bakura squirted his hot cum down Marik's throat. Marik instantly swung round and attacked Bakura's mouth once more. Bakura could taste himself on Marik's lips and he instantly became hard again. Bakura rolled Marik onto his back and kissed teasingly down his chest and inner thigh causing Marik to moan.

"It's your turn now," Bakura growled before letting his tongue slip into Marik's hole. Marik placed his hands on Bakura's head pushing him in deeper as Bakura swirled his tongue around the Egyptians' opening. When he deemed his hole to be ready, Bakura extracted his tongue before plunging into Marik without warning. Marik arched his back at the new sensation. Bakura let Marik adjust before getting faster, sliding all of him in to Marik.

"Ba-Bakura, ha-harder, please," Marik begged grabbing onto Bakura's back, his nails digging into the skin drawing blood. Bakura obeyed his request, hitting the sensitive spot inside causing Marik to cry out. Bakura could feel he was getting close, and grabbed on to the other boys member, pumping hard. Marik let out his orgasm, coming on Bakura's hand. Bakura kept going, holding onto the other boy's hips as Marik squirmed underneath him. Bakura came, shouting Marik's name before collapsing on the bed beside him.

They were a hot, sticky, sweaty mess, panting in unison. When Bakura finally caught his breath, he rolled over to face Marik.

"Did that live up to you expectations?"

Marik looked at Bakura, deep concentration evident on his face before he replied," No."

A flicker of hurt flashed across Bakura's face. Had he really been that bad?

"Oh...well.-" he started to reply, before being interrupted by Marik.

"It was better."

Bakura smiled and leant over to kiss his lover on the nose before snuggling into his chest and falling asleep.

* * *

**A/N: Cheesy endings FTW!**


End file.
